Why Didn't I?
by Skye-Yue
Summary: A songfic. Joey's been in College with Mai and Valon for a few years now, and he can't hide his feeling for much longer. Summary Sucks, I know. Is hopefully better than it sounds. JxM fluffy fluffy fluff! :D


**_Hey everyone! Skye-Yue here! This be my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic that is a NON-YAMI/YUGI fanfic!_**

**_Yami and Yugi: *gasp*_**

**_Me: So bye-bye! *shoves them away*_**

**_Niza: What about us?_**

**_Nova: *folds arms*_**

**_Me: You's be in it!_**

**_Joey: Ha! Which poor sucker are you writing about this time!_**

**_Me: You._**

**_Joey: HAHAHAHAhahaha... Wait! No! Your not writing a Yaoi lemon about me and Kaiba, are you!_**

**_Me: Nuu. Me hates that pairing! I'ze likes me some polarshipping!_**

**_Mai: *sarcasm* Great._**

**_Shun Kazami: *Muffled due to gag*_**

**_Me: Mine. *grabs shun*_**

**_Shun: *Screams*_**

**_Me: This is my first one-shot song-fic. It's Why Didn't I, by Honor Society. My first ever song-fic was in my Inuyasha story! ... I is done now._**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been 3 years since high school. Yami and Yugi(Ha! I fit them in!) Had moved in together after Grandpa passed away, Seto still ran Kaiba corp but Mokuba was allowed to help out a bit more. Ryou and Bakura moved to Britain for the time being, and Malik and Marik still lived with Odion and Ishizu. Serenity was a sophomore at Domino High for the time being. Everyone pretty much went their separate ways after high school, though they still kept in touch frequently.

Joey, however...

Joey walked around the community college's study hall. He looked around, then at his watch. _Come on, Mai... Where are you? _He looked at his watch again. Mai's Cosmetology(1) class ended at 4:45, and afterwards, she would head to the study hall to catch up on the only class she was failing, Her Calculus class.

There she was! He sighed and watched her as she walked. The way her hair and Hips swayed, the way her gorgeous little ass would shake in time with her steps. She sat at the same 2-person table, pulled out the same Mac from her same bag that he had bought for her birthday from Hot Topic.

Sure, he was being a teensy bit stalker-ish, but he really liked Mai, and Joey Wheeler wasn't one to openly show his feelings! But he had no clue what to say! He began fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

_I should've listened to that little voice inside my head,  
When I saw her in the study typin' on her Mac.  
__The place was packed but I still felt like we were all alone.  
Then I started to lose my nerve, ooh, why am I taking so long?_

Valon walked past Joey. "'Ey!" He said. "Wa'tcha doin' there, mate?" He asked with his (adorable!) Australian accent.

"'Eh," Joey said, retaliating with his Brooklyn accent. "Wa'tchin' Mai..."

"Its been nea'ly three years since ya got outta dat damned high school, l'il Joey." Valon pointed out, saying Joey's name teasingly. "W'en ya gonna make yo move?"

"W'en I get da chance. Now get outta my way, Valon." Joey tried to shoved away from him, but Valon succeeded in tripping him, causing him to stumble in front of Mai's table. Joey was sure his face had darkened by at least 10 different shades of red.

"What is it, Wheeler?" Mai's voice flowed throughout his head and down into his heart, making it flutter rapidly.

"I...Ummm...I..." He started thinking of things to say, as his eyes ran up and down her body, trying to imagine that perfect frame curled up, asleep next to him.

_I had a million voices runnin' up inside my head.  
Is she lonely? Is she tired? Does she got a man?  
Whaaaaat does she wear in bed?  
But I just stood there frozen, and she got away..._

Mai raised a brow. "Well...?"

Joey merely kept mumbling random nonsense. "Umm...Iya...Ummm... Dat is, if ya wanna..." He blushed and hung his head down in defeat as he walked away, leaving one Mai Valentine very confused.

"Oi, Li'l Joey!" Valon called. Joey seethed. He HATED when Valon compared him to a baby kangaroo.

"What, Val'?" Joey asked, annoyed.

Valon smirked and ruffled Joey's hair. "So 'ow does " Mai Aborigine(1)" sound to you, mate?"

Joey growled and walked away. "'ey! Its rainin' out there!" Valon yelled. Joey just ignored him and began walking home. As the rain pelted his face, he couldn't stop thinking about Mai. He truly wanted her. That damned Valon...

As soon as he thought he was far enough, he leaned against a tall oak tree and sunk to the ground, not caring his pants got wet on his bottom. He sighed and tilted his head back. _Mai..._

_Could'a been me and you together walking in the rain.  
Could'a been makin' out and makin' plans to run away.  
But I was so alone, outside...  
And I was really wantin' to tell her everything that I was feelin' inside..._

_I had an angel by my side,  
Why didn't I, didn't I?  
__I had an angel by my side..._

As he walked in the hall that next day, he saw Nova and Niza(2) talking in the corner. Nova was the first of the two to notice him. "Joseph."

"Nova." Joey said with a nod of his head. He walked closer to Niza and said, "What's new?"

Niza sighed and acted as though she was checking her nails, putting he hand in front of her and examining each one carefully. "I don't know. Maybe a little... incentive might clear up my memory." She raised an eyebrow at Joey.

Joey sighed. "Oh, All right Nize'." He said, Calling her by his nickname for her. (Which sounds like knees... just thought I'd throw that out there... . . .I'm done now.) "Can't say no to you two." He pulled his backpack from his back, an pulled out a small bag.

"Rice Balls!" Niza shrieked as she snatched the bag from Joey. She took one and gobbled it up greedily.

"...I want one too..." Nova stated.

Niza looked and gave an apologetic look. She handed the bag to Nova, who ate her rice ball slowly, and Niza wiped the small grains of rice from her own face.

"A'ight. Now spill it, Nize'." Joey said.

Niza gulped down the last bit of her rice ball, and responded, "Mai broke up with her Boyfriend about... 5 or 6 days ago. She said she wasn't looking to start another relationship for a while, but if one person in particular asks her, then she'll go out with him."

Joey had a grin on his face. "And that person is..."

Niza looked away. "She didn't say..." She let her voice trailed off.

"Aww, come on! I gave you your rice balls! Tell me!" Joey cried.

Nova raised her eyebrow. "...Never seen Wheeler so... desperate." She said.

Niza began laughing. "You're right, Mi Otro Yo(3), he does look desperate!" She regained her composure and said, "But seriously, she didn't say."

"So she's still single?" Joey said, hopeful.

"For now." Nova said.

"Yeah, before Valon starts hitting on her again." Niza said.

"Right." Joey replied as he ran off.

_I started asking 'round if anyone might know her name.  
A friend of hers told me that she thought she was single again.  
Thats all the answer that I needed to keep hope alive.  
__I searched the dorm, and the caf, and the laundromat, and the park-and-ride._

Joey was looking around for Mai when he heard her voice from the top of the stairs. He ran straight up and immediately was discouraged. Mai was leaning with her back against the wall talking to Valon, who, might I add, was extremely close to Mai's face and had his hand running through her hair.

He heard Mai giggle. "Valon, stop..."

"But you like w'en I tickle behind your ear, don'cha Mai?" He heard him answer.

"Val', stop it." Mai's voice sounded more serious this time.

"But Mai, I-"

"Stop it Valon." Joey perked up. That sounded like a _demand._ Maybe he came on to her...

___Then one fateful day I saw her up the top of the stairs.  
So I got up my courage, started walkin' over there.  
____And as I did, I saw another guy with a hand in her hair...  
I guess I was too late..._

_Could'a been me and you together walking in the rain.  
Could'a been makin' out and makin' plans to run away.  
But I was so alone, outside...  
And I was really wantin' to tell her everything that I was feelin' inside..._

_I had an angel by my side,  
Why didn't I, didn't I?  
__I had an angel by my side...  
And I felt like I could die!_

"Fine den!" Came Valon's irritated voice. Joey could hear angry footsteps walking away. He turned around and sighed a breath of relief. "Dat was too close fer comfort..." What he didn't hear was Mai walking down the stairs to see Joey with his head against the wall, one hand running through his hair. "Wheeler." She said.

He turned around shocked. She wasn't supposed to walk this way! "Ummm..." Joey said. "Mai. I, uhh... I wanted to ask you... that is... uhh... wou-"

"Wheeler, I'm thinking its time I started calling you 'Joey.' So, Joey," By this time her face was mere inches from his, her indigo eyes shining brightly, "Maybe we should get lunch together?"

He looked at her questioningly. "But what was that with Valon?"

She leaned against him, rubbing her head into his chest. "He's been hitting on me since the whole Orichalcos deal." She looked up, her head still on his chest. "But... Its not him I'm in love with."

Joey blushed a violent shade of red. "L-lu... lu... love?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And I'm finally speaking out because of Niza. She told me how you felt about me. She said it was 'past damn time' and 'y'all need to get together.'" She breathed in his scent and said, "So, are you going to take me up on my offer, Whe-err-Joey?"

Her face was flawless, her indigo gems locked onto his honey-brown/amber ones. "Screw the lunch" He murmured as he cupped her face, pulling it closer to his for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers twirling his blonde hair; his around her waist. The kiss was passionate, full of love and desire, not lust. After a few seconds, they pulled back, due to lack of air. He gave her a goofy grin as the two embraced. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Mai asked jokingly.

___Then she turned around and walked over to me.  
____She said, "I noticed you, noticing me."  
I said, "Who's the guy?"  
She said, "Just a friend. But I've been wonderin' where you been!"_

_______So we walked around.  
And we got to know each other  
Very well  
That Fall..._

_______Oh!_

_______And now it's me and you together walkin' in the rain!  
And now we're makin' out and makin' plans to run away.  
Cause I was so alone, outside...  
________But now I finally got to tell her everything that I was feeling inside._

_______________I have an angel by my side.  
__Why didn't I, didn't I?  
__I had an angel by my side..._

___________________

* * *

_

And there it is. I hoped you liked it.

(1) = In the anime, Valon has no last name.(I looked I Wikipedia. But only for the english last name.'Twas too lazy too look up the Japanese one.) So in continuation with the whole, "Australian" thing, I made his last name "Aborigine", which is a race of people in Australia. :D Yay for studying Australia in 7th grade! ^v^

(2) = For those of you who don't know, Nova and Niza are my OCs. Niza is the Hikari and Nova is the Yami. ^~^

(3) = Niza is a Japanese-Mexican. (You know, like Mexican-American?) "Mi Otro Yo" is the Spanish way of saying "Mou Hitori no Boku... or ore... or ore-sama."(Boku/ore/ore-sama... it depends on the person.), which is what Yugi calls Yami (and vice versa). They both mean "My other me."

_**Me: And there it is! Theres a new Poll up, so go vote! **_

_**No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!**_


End file.
